Disowned
by TayCass27
Summary: Alex Pompour is a teenage girl just trying to live her life as normally as she can with her parents deceased and her primary caretaker being her druggie sister, who also happens to be the leader of the 3rd Street Saints. After a party goes down without Liz knowing, Alex gets blamed and then disowned and kicked out. What's next for Alex? M for later scenes. Please R/R!
1. Kicked Out

_Alex Pompour is a teenage girl just trying to live her life as normally as she can with her parents deceased and her primary caretaker being her druggie sister, who also happens to be the leader of the 3rd Street Saints. After a party goes down without Liz knowing, Alex gets blamed and then disowned and kicked out. What's next for Alex? **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything blah blah blah._

* * *

I covered my head with my pillow, trying to block out the noise of the party in the other room. Liz threw the loudest, craziest, most drug-involved parties in all of Steelport, which isn't good when you need to sleep. I rolled over in my bed, sighing loudly. This was futile. I kicked the covers off of me and swung my legs over the bed and pressed my feet to the floor. I walked over to the door and opened it to see a wild scene before my eyes. People danced wildly, couples were making out everywhere, strippers danced while men watched. I walked around the living room, wedging between people, looking for the girl with spiky purple hair. I started walking towards the kitchen when an arm hooked around mine. I looked back in fear.

"Hey, pretty lady..." The strange man whispered in my ear. "How much for a lil' fun?" His breath smelled of cigarettes and desperation. I tried to break free, but his hold on me turned from a soft grasp into an iron grip. I protested loudly, but was drowned out by the music. He started to pull me towards the elevator when his grip loosened. I turned around just in time to see Pierce land a punch on the guys' face. Pierce wrapped his arm around me and led me to a free sofa. He waved a server over and fetched four shots of vodka off of the platter.

"Bottom's up," he said, handing two of the shots to me. I sipped one, twisting my face up at the bitter taste.

"Alex. Not like that, like this." He tipped the shot glass and drank the liquid, making a sound of satisfaction. "Your turn." I took the tiny glass and quickly turned it over, letting the liquid fire pass over my tongue and down my throat. A small tingly burning sensation formed in the pit of my stomach. Pierce patted me on the back, and quickly drank his second shot. I followed, cringing as the drink went down.

I kept taking the shots from Pierce. The room was spiraling out of control. I got up and started for the dance floor and squeezed between people to get to the center. I started wildly dancing, herky jerky movements against strangers. My vision was rimmed with black and my legs were like jello, and before I knew it, they gave out and I crashed to the floor._  
_

* * *

"Alex! Get up!" A voice said, pulling the blanket off of me. I groaned out, curling up into a ball. "Alexandria!" I shot up off the couch, stumbling to stand. My vision was still blurry, but I could depict a very angry Liz staring at me.

"Liz, hey, uh..." I started, at a loss of words. "How're you?"

"How am I? You have the fucking nerve to ask how am I!? Well, let's see. My house is trashed, I'm down $4,000, and my little sister is to blame! I'm fuckin' peachy sweetheart." I rub my eyes quickly, scanning the apartment. Trash was strewn across the living room, bottles tucked in nooks, and articles of clothing littered the ceiling fans. Pierce and Shaundi were standing a few feet away from us. I locked eyes with Pierce, who quickly looked away.

"Liz, you've got it wrong. I wasn't the cause of any of those things. I thought you were hosting the party!" I retorted, placing a single hand on my hip. Liz rolled her eyes and snarled.

"You're lying straight to my face. And after all I've done for you! I didn't have to take you in after the accident, you know!" She screamed in my face. I backed up a few steps. "You know what, Alexandria? Go pack your bag. You're leaving." I widened my eyes at her, face draining of color.

"Liz, I swear I didn't throw the party! Pierce, tell her!" I looked at Pierce with desperation in my eyes. He looked at me with a certain sadness, but dropped his eyes to the floor. I felt angry tears well up in my eyes, before quickly going into my room. I retrieved my suitcases from my closet, and started shoving clothes into the large one. Every article that I could fit went into it. Liz tapped her foot in the doorway impatiently, watching me pack my stuff. I hauled my cell phone and my laptop into the smaller suitcase, along with my makeup and shoes. I slipped out of my night clothes and into a pair of jeans and a loose tee shirt, and pulled my sneakers on. I zipped up both of the suitcases, and rolled them out to the lobby of the penthouse.

"Maybe this will teach you not to be a disrespectful, unappreciative brat." She fetched the elevator for me. "Don't come crawling back when the going gets rough. Don't come crawling back at all." The elevator doors opened, and I rolled my luggage into it.

"I won't. Trust me." Our eyes locked until the steel doors shut.

* * *

_**Author's Notes****: **I know it was a semi-short chapter, but don't worry, there are a lot more chapters to come. Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Suspicions

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing yatta yatta._

* * *

The elevator descended to the ground floor, the shiny doors opening and revealing a hallway that led to the exit. I dragged my suitcases behind me, constantly having to pull at them as they caught on the floor. I couldn't believe Liz had the nerve to blame me for that ridiculous party. She knows I'm not the partying type! I mumbled a few profanities under my breath and opened the exit. As I stepped out onto the sidewalk, I was hit with a strong smell of booze, sweat, and pollution. I'd never really walked around the city, usually because Liz wouldn't let me...not after what happened to Mom and Dad...I shook my head, hard, getting the image out of my head. No, not right now. I have too much on my plate as is.

I didn't know where to go, anywhere but the Saints HQ would be a good start though. I thought of possible launch pads...Ken- wait... she's a Saint... Fuck. All of the people I know are Saints, and I'm sure Liz is going to inform them. Fuck fuck fuck...

As I walked down the sidewalk, I got all sorts of wild looks. Did I really stick out that much? I looked around, for someplace to sit down. Y'know. Other than a curb. I eyed a bench in a nearby park, and rolled my suitcases over to it. I let out a sigh of relief as I sat down. I was only a little ways from the HQ, and I could still see it towering over other buildings. This was futile. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face into them. This wasn't even my fault, I hadn't done anything yet I was facing repercussions beyond my imagination. I'd never thought I'd get kicked out.

The bench shifted as a man sat on the other end, eying me not-so-sneakily. I turned my head to look at him, causing him to zero in on a freckle on his hand. His eyes flickered over, meeting mine. I raised an eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly, covering his eyes with his black hair. He wasn't half ba-

"You wouldn't happen to know a Liz Pompour, would you?" He asked, straightening himself. I jumped at the sound of his voice, knocking into my chin with me knees. I yelped, rubbing my chin furiously to relieve the pain. The man's face contorted from shock to smiling, and burst into laughter. I reached over and flicked him on the temple, causing his laughter to end abruptly.

"Not so funny now, is it, lipstick teeth?" I laughed, pointing at his mouth. His face turned red, and he turned away and quickly scrubbed his teeth with a finger. I felt my face flush from laughing so much. His eyes shot daggers.

"I'll repeat myself; Do you know a Liz Pompour?" He was all business now, so I tried to contain my laughter.

"Yeah. What about it?" I retorted, looking at the man. He paused for a moment, eying me with those piercing icy blue eyes, before standing and waving me along.

"What makes you think I'm going to go with a complete stranger?" I stood abruptly, feeling immediately less confident when I realized he towered over me by a few inches.

"Well, by the looks of it, you don't have anywhere else to be," He motioned at my luggage. I slumped my shoulders in defeat. I grabbed the suitcases and drug them behind me, following him reluctantly.

"How are you related to Ms. Pompour?" He questioned. I waited a moment, before answering.

"Why do you get to ask all the questions? I don't even know your name for fuck's sake," I replied, dodging his question entirely. I didn't feel like talking about Liz right now.

"My name is Matt. Matt Miller." He answered, walking around to the back of a neon blue and black car and popping the truck. He waved me over, and took the luggage from me and put it in the trunk. "And yourself?"

"I'm Alex Pompour." I responded, walking over to the passenger side of the car and getting in. He took his place behind the wheel and started the car. Just as he was about to start driving, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Pompour? As in, Liz Pompour?" He said in shock. I slowly nodded.

"Yeah, the bitch who kicked me out. I'd rather not talk about it," I mumbled, propping my feet up on the dashboard. He swatted at my legs, but I didn't budge. Matt pulled away from the curb, driving to an unknown destination. You could say I was shocked when Matt slowed when we passed the Saints HQ. Pierce was getting into his car when we locked eyes. He looked bewildered, and started screaming, but I couldn't hear him. Matt looked in the rearview mirror at Pierce, who was running back into the building. He pressed his foot to the pedal, causing the tires to squeal. I looked over at him, but he kept his eyes on the road, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Don't worry, Alex," He said coolly. I felt sick. I wasn't sure if I could trust him or not. This was crazy. I was in a car with a complete stranger, going to God knows where.

"Where are we going?" I asked nervously, biting down on my pinkie nail. He completely ignored me by turning the radio on. Dubstep filled the car, the bass rattling my teeth. I reached over and turned the radio off, earning me a glare from him.

"We're going back to my apartment. You don't have anywhere else to go, do you?" Matt asked smugly. I bit my lower lip, drawing blood. This was a bad idea. What if he kidnapped me? What if he...No. I shook the thought out immediately. I knew how to defend myself, and I sure as hell wouldn't let him if he tried. But...he was right. I didn't have anywhere else to turn to.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **Wowza, so sorry about the late update! Finals creeped up on me and I had to kick their asses. But I'm back now, so no worries! I plan on regularly updating this. Thanks for reading! _


	3. Postponed

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Matt said, walking through the doorway and raising his arms. I eyed the small living room, which was surprisingly tidy. To the right was an arched doorway that led to a pristine looking kitchen, and an open door that led to another room. I drug my luggage into the apartment, placing them next to the desk. I saw many small pieces and wires on the desk, gizmos and odds and ends.

"This is...nice," I said, standing awkwardly next to the desk.

"Oh, well have a seat!" He said, pointing to the couch. "Do you want anything to drink? Water, soda, tea?" He asked, walking towards the very white kitchen.

"Um...Water," I called, sitting down on the cream colored soda. I slipped my shoes off, sighing. So much had happened today...I had my first ever hangover, Liz kicked me out, I'd met Matt and apparently I'm staying here now. I had just started to rest my eyes when Matt stumbled back in, two glasses of water in hand. He handed me one, to which I mumbled a thanks. He put the glass down to untie the loose scarf and take off his large-collared jacket, hanging both on the coatrack next to the door. He actually looked...normal-ish now, in a plain white tee shirt and gray pants.

Matt sat next to me on the sofa, sipping on his water and crossing his legs. "So, you said Liz kicked you out?" His attempt at making small talk was pitiful but appreciated.

"Yup, for something I didn't do," I answered, turning my body to face him. I brought my legs up onto the couch and brought them to my chest, resting my head on them. "Apparently, someone threw a party while she was out and the blame fell to me." I explained further.

"Ah, I see. Well, that's shoddy," He said, sounding genuine. A small smile tugged at my lips, but he didn't notice. The silence in the room was almost calming, it allowed me to close my eyes and relax.

"Alex, are you actually tired? It's only 6 o'clock," Matt commented, shifting on the couch. I nodded in response. He sighed, before standing. "Would you...um, would you like to eat?" I perked up at the offer of food. "Albeit, it will be ramen or mac and cheese," He said sheepishly. I really perked up then.

"Don't sweat it, I love the stuff," I assured him, following him into the kitchen. "Liz never let me eat food like that.." I got quiet. I looked down at the little pudge that pooled above my hips. "She always berated me for my weight." I sighed, but picked out a blue packet of ramen.

"You do realize you aren't even fat, correct?" Matt pondered, putting a pot of water on the stove eye and quirking an eyebrow at me. I felt color rush to my cheeks, looking down at my feet.

"Well, that's not what Liz sai-"

"I don't give a rat's ass what Liz said, Liz isn't here, right? Don't worry about it, you look fine," Matt assured me, turning to stir the pot. My face must be tomato red. I leaned against the wall, twiddling my thumbs while an almost complete stranger made me food. My eyes darted to him. There was something very familiar about him, but I couldn't quite place it. Something about the blue lipstick and the blue scarf and the blue car...It was probably nothing. I wonder what Liz is up to...Probably talking badly about me. Huh, that's-

"Earth to Alex!" Matt snapped his fingers in front of my face, causing me to jump. I blinked a few times, and looked up blearily at him. He was holding a steaming bowl of noodles. I let out a quiet laugh, confusing him further. I took the bowl and whispered a quiet thanks, and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch, and munched on the scalding hot noodles. I couldn't get my mind off of the whole ordeal...I especially wanted to know why Pierce was freaking out when we drove by. And why did Matt slow down? It was almost as if...Almost as if he wanted Pierce to see me.

"Are they any good?" Matt asked, joining me on the couch with a bowl of his own. I nodded slowly, slurping more noodles into my mouth. Should I ask him? I think I should...I'll ask tomorrow. Yeah. That's what I'll do.

"Um...Thanks for letting me stay with you..." I mumbled, drinking the broth at the bottom of the bowl. "Y'know...Even though we just met." His only response was a chuckle. A small smile creeped onto my lips. He didn't seem like a bad guy...But there was something about him that was unsettling. And I was determined to find out.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **Oh lord, I'm trying to get better about updating. I'm really sorry everyone! I'll try to update more often. _


End file.
